


Deal With Kisses

by SleepyFirenze



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies), Dirty Granpa
Genre: M/M, 拉郎怎麼說
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 情節接《龍虎少年隊》第一部結局，凱利律師把小莫爾森從監獄裡撈出來，把小狗崽馴服的故事（。





	1. Chapter 1

** 「如果我親你，你會安分一點嗎？」 **

 

01

艾瑞克又逃課了。

距離他下課已經過了一個小時，傑森也在學校門前等了同樣的時間，空調排水管在車後留下一大攤水跡，夕陽的光漸漸漫上街道，夏天快要過去了。

這不是傑森第一次撲空。

半年前，他被老莫爾森僱去當艾瑞克的律師，把小莫爾森從監獄裡保出來，應付掉那些指控，還給艾瑞克一個還算乾淨的履歷 —— 他的任務就到這裡，莫爾森先生的支票送到了他的事務所，按理說他們往後已經沒有交集了。

然而艾瑞克纏上了他，蠻不講理的年輕人，在監獄裡被揉亂的頭髮還沒整理好，就拖著行李住進了他的房子裡，像披薩上的馬蘇里拉芝士一樣黏得穩穩的，一扯還拉絲。

抗議無效，他向老莫爾森投訴，對方卻覺得有個可靠的人照顧自己的兒子真是再好不過了，還順便問他要不要當自己企業的法律顧問。

所以傑森沒有辦法，只能接受要和這個小混蛋朝夕相處的事實。

當然，艾瑞克搬進他的房子不是為了讓他監督照顧自己，而是想和他來一發。

真的那種來一發。

第一個晚上艾瑞克就爬上了他的床，嘴裡咬著一個安全套，一邊拉下他的睡褲一邊笑得像個小痞子。

「停手，然後滾出去。」傑森翻著書頭也不抬。

「你還是單身嗎，真不可思議。」艾瑞克摸著他的胸肌，還揉了揉，兩隻手像小狗爪子似的又軟又厚實，「哇哦，你的胸好棒。」

傑森拍掉他的手，「下去，你明天有早課。」

「意思是如果我沒有早課就可以來一發了？」小狗爪子摸得更起勁了，「你有我的課表，我週三早上沒有早課。」

「不是早課的問題。」

「所以說沒問題？」他湊過來聞傑森的脖子，輕輕咬了一口。

傑森火氣一下子上來了，用力合上書本吼了一聲：「我說下去！」

艾瑞克嚇得滾了下床。傑森起來提著他的領子把他押送回他的房間 —— 這裡原來是傑森的書房，因為這個小混蛋，傑森的書大部分都搬回了自己的房間。

他像被驅趕的小狗一樣慫兮兮地爬上床蓋上被子，傑森抱著手臂居高臨下地看著他：「我會反鎖我的臥室，今晚別想再來搗亂了。」

艾瑞克從被子裡露出眼睛：「那明晚 …… 」

「也不行。永遠都不行。」傑森瞪眼。

他又嚇得蒙上了被子。

 

第二天傑森做早餐時他躡手躡腳地走近從後面抱住傑森的腰，被傑森踩了腳尖：「再動手動腳我就把你切了做培根。」

「做成香腸吧，更痛快一些，功能也更多。」

「 …… 」

 

這樣的騷擾與反騷擾來來回回了近一個月，艾瑞克從高中畢業了，傑森還獲邀去了他的畢業典禮，姑娘們都竊竊私語「艾瑞克的表哥真辣」時，穿著學士服的艾瑞克勾住他的脖子：「不來一個畢業炮嗎？」

「沒門。」他給了艾瑞克一肘子。

 

暑假倒還算清淨，艾瑞克去了畢業旅行，又回了老家，前後呆在傑森家的日子加起來也就半個月。

接下來就是大學入學式，小莫爾森又回到了傑森面前，他剪短了頭髮，說是露營時大家都喝醉了被抓去給學設計的同學拿來練手結果剪壞了乾脆整個剃掉，開學時才長出來一點點顏色淺淺的髮茬。

就像小狗夏天換毛。傑森一邊喝茶一邊看著他手舞足蹈地比劃他們釣到一條多大的魚，這麼想道。

「所以，不打一個入學炮嗎？」小狗搖著尾巴興致勃勃地提議道。

傑森瞪了他一眼，他就噤聲了。

 

艾瑞克（故意）沒有申請學校的公寓，這意味著他下課之後還會回到傑森的房子裡。開學之後他似乎放棄了繼續撩傑森，把壞腦筋轉到了別的事情上，比如逃課。

所以，再次的，這不是傑森第一次來接他然後撲空了。

傑森之所以決定要接送他上下學，一半是因為他撒潑耍賴就差滿地打滾來求傑森了，一半是因為傑森也覺得，大學的學習比高中的重要多了，多少得有點責任心。

艾瑞克只堅持了一週就撐不住了，逃課去公園裡餵鴿子。他當然想去找點樂子，比如像之前那樣去抽幾口隨便什麼東西，但是被捕入獄給他留下太大陰影，他連煙都戒掉了。

一開始他還會發消息給傑森報告自己的位置讓傑森來接他，後來連消息也不發，反正傑森知道該去哪裡找他，再後來他交到了朋友，一起去酒吧開趴，就完全不管傑森死活了，讓他愛等到幾點就等到幾點。

 

「為什麼當初明明是你要我載你上下學，現在你又爽約？」

艾瑞克終於從外面回來時，傑森已經洗好了澡，在客廳裡質問他。

他有點醉了，半瞇著眼傻笑：「因為～想讓你等等我～」

傑森翻了個白眼，放棄和醉漢理論。

 

連續被放了一週鴿子之後，傑森忍無可忍了，他在酒吧後巷裡逮到艾瑞克，揪著年輕人的領子：「你是不是故意的？」

「如果你想知道，」艾瑞克開心地扒在他身上，「是 —— 的。」

「如果我親你，你會安分一點嗎？」

「嗝？」

艾瑞克還沒反應過來，就被吻了。

只是很輕很快的一下，就像問候的嘴唇觸碰，年輕人嚇得半張著嘴，傑森挑了挑眉，「你不就是想要這個嗎？」

他們的距離很近，男孩臉上的雀斑能數出精確到個位的數目。

接著艾瑞克的臉迅速地竄上潮紅，不敢看傑森的眼睛，很慢地點了點頭。

「來做個交易。」傑森佔據有利地形，開始約法三章，「如果你乖乖地上下學，不逃課，好好寫作業，這個，」他又親了一下艾瑞克，「就是獎勵。」

接連的兩個吻讓艾瑞克的臉燒成了番茄色，似乎還開始發抖，傑森有些好笑，之前騷擾自己的勇氣都去哪了？

過了好半天，他才哆哆嗦嗦地說：「說定了。」

傑森放開他，拍拍他的腦袋：「說定了。」

 

回去的路上，他又開始討價還價：「能不能按時上下學算一個，不逃課算一個，寫作業算一個？」

傑森開著車目不斜視：「不能。」

「那能不能伸舌頭 …… 」

「再囉嗦就一個也沒有了。」

他悻悻地縮回副駕駛。

 

02

第二天傑森把艾瑞克送到學校大門，下車之前艾瑞克猶猶豫豫地要走不走，傑森拉起手剎，問：「又怎麼了？」

「那什麼，我，嗯，能不能要個定金？」

「什麼定金？」

他湊過來親了一下傑森的臉頰，飛快地開門下車逃命似的跑了。

 

下課時間傑森把車子停在校門，十分鐘後艾瑞克準時出現了，跑得氣喘吁吁，跳上車時傑森甚至能感覺到車身晃了晃。

傑森滿意地揉了揉他的腦袋，他的頭髮長長了一些，軟軟的微微打捲，顏色轉深，閃著瑩瑩的光澤，像小狗頭頂的毛。

他老實地向傑森匯報：「教授佈置了論文，死線是二十二日。」

「還有半個月，好好寫。」傑森捏了捏他的臉。

他害羞得要在副駕駛上縮成一團了，明明一開始時態度那樣惡劣，現在卻又變成了溫順的樣子。傑森有點後悔，為什麼自己不早一點向他開出那些條件。

 

晚飯後艾瑞克收拾了餐桌還洗了盤子，忙前忙後像隻團團轉的小狗，他整理好廚房時傑森泡了茶，招手讓他拿杯子過來。

他有點坐立不安，捏著杯把欲言又止，眼底急切的情緒簡直一覽無餘。

傑森走過去，俯身勾著他的下巴親了他一下。

「這是今天的。」

他呆呆地舔舔嘴唇，像在回味一樣。繼而咕咚咕咚地一口氣把茶喝完，迅速逃離事故現場 —— 「我去寫論文！」 —— 藏進了房間裡。

 

睡覺前傑森去幫他熄燈，打開門看見他已經縮在了被子裡，傑森摸摸他的頭髮：「晚安，」說著吻了他的額頭：「你今天表現很好，這是額外獎勵。」

他瞪大了眼，傑森有些好笑，幫他拉好被子，轉身走出去，關門之前聽到他很大聲地喊：「晚安！」然後是窸窸窣窣的翻滾的聲音，接著一聲悶響，裡面安靜了。

 

03

艾瑞克真的開始當好孩子，乖乖上課按時作息，沒有再逃課，也不挑食，每天都期待著傑森的「獎勵」，像是要從親吻裡汲取養份一樣。

他們輪流做飯，每隔幾天，接了艾瑞克之後傑森就載他去超市採購。就像每一個青少年一樣，艾瑞克對肉類和甜食有難以控制的偏好，而傑森堅持健康飲食，配比均衡，少油少鹽。逛超市時就是艾瑞克痛捨一切喜好的時刻。

在生活用品貨架間穿行時，癱在購物車裡的艾瑞克隨手從一旁拿了一盒安全套，抬頭看傑森：「難道你就沒有這方面的需求嗎？你從來沒買過這個。」還朝著他晃了晃那個顏色鮮豔的小盒子。

傑森瞇起眼帶著警告意味回望。

「無聊的老男人。」他撅著嘴把安全套丟了回去。

路過生鮮冷飲區，傑森把購物車推得更快了。艾瑞克在車子裡蹬腿：「停車！停車！說好了這次能買冰激凌！」

「鑑於你剛才的表現，」傑森貼在他耳邊說，「冰激凌和獎勵，只能選一個。」

他一下子就安靜了，兩條腿交疊在一起，腳尖沒精打彩地在空氣裡點著，剛才掙扎時散開的鞋帶也蔫蔫地晃動。傑森彷彿能看見他頭頂的毛茸茸的耳朵垂了下來。

直到去結帳，他都沒有再問奇怪的問題，但也沒有說話。

有些事情不能妥協。傑森想著，走到購物車前面，握住他的腳踝把他和購物車都拽過來，幫他系上了鞋帶，又順著小腿摸上去，拍了拍他的膝蓋。

年輕人的臉以肉眼可見的速度漲紅了，如果購物車有拉鍊，他估計要把自己關在裡面了。

 

傑森還發現他瘋狂地渴望肢體接觸，週末的電影之夜他總是整個人挨在傑森身上，就連毯子也要和傑森共享，手藏在毯子下假裝在找遙控器到處亂摸。傑森從沙發的另一頭抽出遙控器打了他的手，他就又委屈地縮起來，嘟嘟囔囔地接過遙控器放到自己那邊去。

傑森選的片子通常都很無聊，才看到一半他就開始打瞌睡，到最後索性把毯子都搶走捲起來睡著了。傑森想再找一張毯子，年輕人在睡夢裡卻仍抓著傑森的衣袖，不放他走。

小狗也會冬眠嗎？傑森摸著他的腦袋想道。

 

04

就像在冬眠中一樣，有些東西開始改變了。然而他們都沒有發覺，享受著作為人類的遲鈍。

「我能不能把親吻攢起來？」

要了這天的「定金」之後，他期期艾艾地問傑森。

「什麼？」

傑森忍不住把他的劉海撩到一邊去，長長的劉海讓他看起來像個書呆子。

「就是，我今天不要，明天也不要，後天也不要，這樣攢起來。」

「然後要一次兌現嗎？」傑森想像了一下自己變成親吻狂魔的畫面。

「不是一次兌現完所有 —— 」發現傑森的表情變得有些微妙，大概能猜到對方想到了什麼，艾瑞克的臉又紅了，「我是指，兌現一些別的東西，但是我還沒有想好。」

他小心翼翼又懷著希冀的神情讓傑森無法拒絕。

 

那天下午的課結束得比往常早，傑森還沒下班就接二連三收到艾瑞克的消息：「我下課了，去逛超市ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ」「今晚你想吃什麼？」「好想吃烤肉啊！！」「烤肉烤肉烤肉烤肉烤肉」

他讀著消息笑了出來，回覆：「錫紙烤羊排，不要一邊走路一邊發消息，烤肉週末再討論。」

「你怎麼知道我走路玩手機？？？？？？？」

「我就是知道。」

距離他們開始約定「獎勵」已經過了兩個月，傑森不再擔心艾瑞克又亂跑或是晚歸，就像戀家的小狗，到了時間始終會回來。

有時候他也不明白到底是什麼拴住了艾瑞克，自己應該沒有那麼大的魅力讓那個小混蛋就此收心，但是如果這樣過下去似乎也沒什麼不好。

雪地裡偶爾也會開出花朵來。

 

那天晚餐的沙拉裡明顯水果比蔬菜多，捲心菜幾乎沒有，嫩黄色的煮玉米格外醒目。他看著對面心虛地切著羊排的年輕人，決定看在羊排沒有烤焦的份上，無視蔬菜的問題。

睡前傑森習慣性地給他晚安吻，他躲進被子裡瓮聲瓮氣地說：「你答應我可以攢著的。」

傑森的手停在半空，最終還是落下來拍了拍被子上裹著他的腦袋的部位。

 

自從約定了把每日獎勵攢起來之後，傑森總是感覺少了什麼似的。確實少了什麼，乖乖地為每日獎勵而好好表現的艾瑞克給傑森省了許多麻煩，他不用再留門等著那個小混蛋不知什麼時候才回來，也不用再擔心把車子停在校門幾個小時才知道自己被放鴿子了。

但是那個吻就像是一個儀式，發生的同時宣布這一天已經進入了尾聲，而現在這個儀式沒有了，傑森感覺好像迷失了一樣，無法知曉這一天該什麼時候結束。

他思考過這個問題，在早餐的時候。接著他發現艾瑞克偷偷把盤子裡的芹菜撇到一邊去，他警告地用叉子敲了敲瓷碟，看著對方乖乖地把芹菜都吃掉，那個想法也像芹菜一樣消失了。

 

偶爾傑森會好奇，艾瑞克攢著那些吻要兌換什麼，然而他無法從艾瑞克的行為模式中發現任何蛛絲馬跡來作為答案的提示，艾瑞克和之前一樣，和每一個令人放心的大學生一樣，從家中到學校都表現無可挑剔。

按理說他該感到輕鬆。

然而他似乎並沒有。


	2. Chapter 2

05

在校門口見到穿著整套西裝卻騎著粉紅色小綿羊的律師先生，艾瑞克其實是想轉頭就跑的。

「怎麼回事？你破產了？」他拽著書包站得遠遠的問。

傑森感到呼吸困難，把領帶拉鬆了一點，又嘆了一口氣：「車子送去保養了。」

「所以你就騎這輛娃娃車來接我？」

「這是機車好嗎？有牌照的！」傑森攤手，擰了一把油門，發動機發出斯文的轟響，「快點，就要到高峰期了，今天還得去超市。」

「我不，太娘炮了，像姐妹團去購物似的。」艾瑞克下決心要跑了。

傑森瞪了他一眼：「你上不上來？」

他委屈地背好書包，跨到了後座上。

「抓穩了。」

傑森一擰油門，小綿羊衝了出去，艾瑞克因為慣性撲倒在他的後背上，他抓著艾瑞克的手環上自己的腰：「都說了要抓穩。」

艾瑞克簡直要尖叫出來了，緊緊抱住他的腰，臉貼在他的肩膀上，他說話時的聲音從胸腔傳過來。

「其實我本來想，如果你不肯上車可以用獎勵來交換的，多少個都隨便你。」

艾瑞克尖叫：「我要下車！！！」

「晚了。」

粉色小綿羊在艾瑞克的哭嚎聲中疾馳而去。

 

後來在學校的冬季跳蚤市場，艾瑞克帶回來一個鑰匙圈，圖案是像素點畫的粉紅色小綿羊。

他趴在沙發旁邊鼓搗了好一陣子，傑森走過去看，那輛小機車已經掛在自己的公文包上了。

「不可以拿下來！」他像小狗護食一樣緊張地抱著傑森的公文包，小綿羊在拉鍊上晃啊晃，「這是禮物！」

「你，」傑森扶著額頭，「你先把包還給我。」

「你答應我不拿下來。」小狗爪子緊緊握著那輛小綿羊。

「你先還給我。」

「你先答應我！」

兩個人僵持了許久，傑森差點就要動用武力了，他卻用就義一樣的表情說：「用十個，啊不，二十個獎勵，換這個。」

「你確定？」

「你答應我不拿下來的話。」

「成交？」

「……成交。」

他把公文包遞還給傑森，傑森拿起那個鑰匙扣看了看，又抬頭看艾瑞克，男孩咬著嘴唇，像是隨時準備好只要傑森取下鑰匙扣就馬上哭出來似的。

心裡最後一絲違約的想法也消失了，傑森揉了揉他的腦袋：「謝謝你的禮物。」

他又露出了雀躍的神情。

 

傑森原本打算換個包去上班，畢竟這也不算違反約定。但是一整晚艾瑞克都目光灼灼地盯著沙發上的包，他轉念又想，要是換掉了還不知道會有多少種方法來胡鬧呢。

結果就是他提著掛有粉紅色機車鑰匙扣的公文包去上班，進了電梯之後氣氛突然就變得很奇怪，女同事看著鑰匙扣笑個不停：「真可愛啊凱利。」

他低頭看了一眼那輛小綿羊，突然就想起了那天騎著機車去接艾瑞克時，年輕人委屈的神情，不禁也笑了出來。

「我也覺得很可愛。」他對同事說。

 

06

傑森從卷宗中抽身，到陽台去點了一支菸，打火機的光芒在夜色中也像一點星光。

「給我一根。」一隻手搭上了他的肩膀。

他把菸盒拋給艾瑞克，青年敲出一根，就著他的手點燃，想往他身上靠時他敏捷地躲開：「別把菸灰撒我身上。」

艾瑞克撇撇嘴，挨著欄杆吐了一口菸。

「你怎麼不睡？」傑森問。

「資產負債表，算了三天，還是沒平。」他趴在欄杆上，咬著菸嘴，說話口齒不清。傑森怕他栽下樓去，把手放在他背上，他得寸進尺地挪過來，像小雞縮到雞媽媽的羽翼下一樣整個人縮到他的手臂下。

跟討要愛撫的小狗沒有什麼差別。

傑森揉揉他的腦袋，細軟的髮絲似乎能吸住人的手指。艾瑞克鬆懈地靠在他身側，垂著眼像是睡著了，又像是在俯視這個城市。

嘴唇落在艾瑞克頭頂時傑森才反應過來，他聞到了艾瑞克頭髮上和自己一樣的洗髮香波的味道。他們住在同一屋簷下，用同樣的沐浴露，身上有相似的味道，但是在某些時刻，傑森依然覺得他們像陌生人。

這有些不合時宜，艾瑞克抬頭看他，像吃驚又不像，瞳仁的顏色要和夜幕融為一體了。

他想起了那些名為獎勵的吻，他和艾瑞克一樣數著攢起來的那些，到昨天為止，撇去那個小機車鑰匙扣換掉的，一共攢了十七個。

十七個吻，還想兌換什麼呢？

微冷的空氣中他趨著熱靠近艾瑞克，卻被擋住了。「不行……這個也要攢起來。」

精打細算的小傢伙。他笑了出來，把對方拉近自己，「這個不算進去，是另外的。」

含過菸的嘴唇和他的一樣乾燥，他輕輕咬了一口，艾瑞克顫抖著試探地環上他的腰，他沒有拒絕，慢慢舔濕對方嘴唇上的紋路，含住唇珠輕輕吮吸。青年在他的懷裡幾近暈厥了，大概是在思考這樣的吻要多少個平時那樣的才能抵銷。

帶著菸味的吻直到傑森的手指被菸燙到才停下，香菸燃到他的指節，夜風將還未熄滅的菸灰吹落，看著點點星火在夜空裡下落、隱去，他感覺到有些東西也在消失。

「別這樣看我，像我欺負你似的。」他輕輕彈了一下艾瑞克的額頭。

「你確實……」艾瑞克嘟嘟囔囔。

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。」小狗又縮回他的懷裡。

他把菸頭掐滅，低頭吻了吻艾瑞克的髮頂，抓住對方舉著菸的手，也掐滅掉。

「要不要再來一遍？」

「這個也不算嗎？」

「不算。」

艾瑞克抬頭吻了他，這一回不會再有燙手指的菸頭打斷他們了。

 

07

傑森發現自己變成了渴望肢體接觸的那個人。

無論何時都想觸碰到艾瑞克，想把他抱在懷裡揉他的頭髮，親吻那雙深深焦糖色的眼睛，看男孩露出害羞又期待的神情，四肢纏住傑森討要更多親暱。

那天的早餐時間，艾瑞克從他身邊走過要落座，他拉住艾瑞克的手腕讓對方坐到自己腿上，艾瑞克某些害羞的時候會笑，帶著弧度的嘴唇與他相貼，輕柔地廝磨，弧度轉移到了他的嘴唇上，最後他也笑了出來。

一次又一次，獎勵以外的吻，越來越多，有些東西也在積少成多，就像細細的雪屑，等待了整整一年，就為了鋪成一片雪原。

 

「你攢了多少個？」艾瑞克下車之前，傑森問他。

「每一個都算上的話，快要一百個了。」他靦腆地笑著，呢喃的話音低柔，「我想到要兌現什麼東西了。」

「兌現什麼？」

「到時候你會知道的。放學見！」

他學著傑森的樣子彈了彈對方的額頭，打開車門走了。

時節接近隆冬，這天是考試週的最後一天，明天就是聖誕假期了。

傑森摸摸自己額頭上被小狗爪子彈過的地方，熟悉的弧度又升上他的嘴角。

 

臨近放學時間，他收到艾瑞克的消息：「我回家了，不用來接我啦:)」

也許是要準備兌現什麼了。他用手指描繪那個小括號的線條，想像艾瑞克嘴角的弧度。

他下班後回到公寓，艾瑞克不在，房子裡一片寂靜，玄關櫃子上貼著字條：「晚餐在廚房:)」。

餐桌上是一人份的意麵和湯，旁邊也有紙條：「可能有些冷了，記得熱了再吃」，末尾還畫了刀和叉。

傑森把盤子放進微波爐裡加熱，又看了一遍兩張紙條，想像著艾瑞克寫下這些字時臉上是怎樣的微笑。

不過，他到底要兌換什麼呢？

獨自吃完了晚飯，艾瑞克仍是沒出現。

什麼驚喜需要準備這麼久？

他的心開始漫上不安。

 

他給艾瑞克發了個消息，問他在哪裡，隨即在房子裡來回踱步，把每一個房間都走了個遍，艾瑞克的臥室收拾得整整齊齊，以至於不太像一個青少年的房間。傑森打開了檯燈又關上，冬日的天早早就沈下來，關燈之後室內回復了寂寞的黑色，令他感到難以名狀的失落。

時針緩緩爬升，指向了數字十，他推開陽台的窗，冷空氣灌了進來，很快就填滿了室內。

他想起來那個晚上他在陽台上與艾瑞克交換帶著菸味的吻，閃爍的菸灰飄散而下的軌跡他還記得，但是這段回憶此刻卻無人分享。

他終於感到不對勁，快步走回室內，走進艾瑞克的臥室，整潔的陳設令他一再不安。他拉開衣櫃，裡面幾乎空了，空出的位置原本放的都是艾瑞克的衣服。

書桌桌面空無一物，他早就該發現的，昨天晚上艾瑞克還在這裡溫書，草稿和資料鋪了一桌，匆匆掃到一邊收拾出考試用的文具就出門了。

他又走到玄關，打開鞋櫃，意料之中地，艾瑞克的鞋子都不見了。

這不可能是驚喜，也不可能是艾瑞克要兌換的東西。

傑森拿出手機撥了艾瑞克的號碼，一連幾次，都無人應答。他又給艾瑞克發消息：「你在哪？接電話。」

剛發出去就顯示「已讀」，他又發了一條：「我再撥一遍，馬上接電話。」在氣泡旁的小勾亮起時重新撥了電話，仍然是沒有人接。

「你還好嗎？為什麼不接電話？」

「發生了什麼？你怎麼了？」

「你到底在哪？」

他發了一串消息，小勾慢條斯理地一個個亮起，他焦躁得只想把手機掰開揪出電話那頭的小混蛋來質問。

他又在陽台點了菸，敲出來的時候敲多了一支。

菸頭燃盡時，艾瑞克回覆了他。

「我在家。」

「別開玩笑了，我也在家。」

他往上翻，艾瑞克給他發的上一條消息是：「我回家了，不用來接我啦:)」。

——也許他們指的並不是同一個家。

傑森拿上外套和鑰匙，跑出了家門。

「我現在過去找你。」

 


	3. Chapter 3

08

莫爾森家的大宅傑森只到過一次，他接下艾瑞克這個案子時，老莫爾森的助理把他接到這裡來，一邊喝茶一邊了解案子細節。

憑著記憶來到宅子大門，保安還認得他，沒問什麼就開門放他進去了。駛過長長的花帶，常青的灌木在夜色中寂然無聲，對他的到來報以沈默。院子中央的大房子只有門廊亮著燈，他把車子停在門廊前，去按了門鈴。

電鈴的聲音傳遍了房子，他等了好一會兒也沒有人應答，就像那些石沈大海的消息一樣。

他的耐心幾乎消磨殆盡了，退下門廊對著二樓大喊：「艾瑞克！」

露台和門廊的大燈都是聲控的，他這一喊，別墅頓時亮了起來。

他又喊：「艾瑞克！」

樓上左側的一個房間有微弱的燈光閃現，很快又滅了。

等到聲控燈暗下來，他又大喊一聲：「艾瑞克·約瑟夫·莫爾森！！」

被叫了全名的人終於慢吞吞地打開窗戶：「你怎麼知道我的中間名？」

「得了吧，我看過你的資料。」

就是剛才亮起燈又熄滅的房間，艾瑞克在窗戶裡探出頭：「你來這裡幹什麼？」

這樣完全置身事外的問題讓傑森徹底火了，把車鑰匙狠狠地摔在地上：「你他媽不說一聲就跑了，現在還問我為什麼來這裡？」

他嚇得縮回了窗子裡：「我，我說了……」

「你管那種話都講不清楚的短信叫說了？」

年輕人露出了怯弱的神情，令傑森有些後悔，但是話一出口就沒有辦法收回來了，氣氛緩緩凍結，眼看著就到達了冰點，艾瑞克小聲地說「我去開門」就從窗邊離開了。

不一會兒大門打開，穿著睡衣的艾瑞克站在門裡，門是開著的，他臉上的表情卻充滿戒備。

傑森小跑幾步走上門廊，他在門裡又後退了幾步，傑森進門時他沒阻攔，在傑森身後把門關上。

他的頭髮睡亂了，神色像待機一樣還沒有清醒，傑森忍不住去把他頭頂一撮支楞起來的頭髮捋順下去，心又軟了下來。

「為什麼急著要回家？」傑森還想摸摸他的耳朵，但是想到自己在外面待了這麼久手是冷的，就作罷了。

他閃爍著眼神，「因為放假了。」

「你告訴我的話我可以送你回來。」

他卻轉身往走廊裡面走去，「你要喝什麼？」

房子裡開著暖氣，跟著他走到廚房時傑森的指尖已經回暖，他找出小奶鍋開始熱牛奶。傑森脫掉外套挽起袖子站在他旁邊洗手，突然感覺這個場景像發生了許多次。

擦乾手之後接過艾瑞克遞過來的馬克杯，傑森又抬手去摸他的頭髮，他咬著嘴唇一副又委屈又害怕就要哭出來的樣子，讓傑森疑惑。

「你怎麼了？考砸了？」傑森捏了捏他的臉頰。

他搖搖頭，低頭盯著傑森手裡的牛奶杯。

「要不要喝？」傑森把杯子遞過去，舉到他嘴邊，他就著傑森的手喝了一口，嘴唇上裹了一圈白色，伸出舌頭舔掉的樣子也像小狗一樣。

他又轉身去把奶鍋放到洗碗池裡沖了沖，泡上水，傑森玩著他髮尾的小尖尖，半傾著身去看他的臉：「所以到底是為什麼？不能告訴我嗎？」

男孩的臉上現出了動搖的神情。

「不想說就不說吧。」

傑森並不感到尷尬，反而覺得這樣的艾瑞克也可愛得不得了，揩掉他嘴角的牛奶，舔了舔指尖。

最終他問出的卻是傑森完全沒有設想過的問題。

「你為什麼不告訴我你訂婚了？」

傑森愣住了：「什麼？」

「所以你一開始才會拒絕我，對不對？如果你告訴我，我就不會一直纏著你了。」說到後面竟然開始哽咽了，年輕人低著頭，手指碰了碰眼角，「你沒戴戒指，我就以為你還是單身……」

「我是訂過婚，但是……」

突然面臨這個問題，他頓時不知道該如何解釋了，「那都是一年前的事情了，誰告訴你的？」

「我哥哥。」

「所以你就把你的東西全都搬回來了？」

「之前我不知道，以後……不能再打擾你了。」

他不合時宜的懂事讓傑森疑惑，傑森放下杯子抱住他，他掙扎了一下卻沒有推開，但也沒有回應，手臂垂在身側。

「對不起。」

——他們同時開口。

傑森蹭了蹭他的頸窩：「你為什麼要道歉？」

「因為我打擾你這麼久。」他像反省一樣乖乖回答。

有什麼東西再次擊中了傑森，他無法抑制地笑起來，一邊笑一邊用力揉亂艾瑞克的頭髮，後退幾步找了椅子坐下，拉著艾瑞克坐在自己腿上。艾瑞克的拳頭緊緊地攥在一起，他把那隻小狗爪子掰開，吻了一下掌心。

「我才要道歉。」傑森抓著他的手，拇指揉捏掌心，「是我沒有說清楚。我和我的未婚妻早就分手了。」

青年看著他，眼眶還紅著，臉上的表情像成長一樣迷惘。

他把一切事情都告訴了艾瑞克，從他的祖父，到那次荒誕的旅行（某些情節他選擇性輕描淡寫了），再到被破壞的婚禮。

「所以，婚結不成了，父親很生氣，但是祖父很開心，我辭掉工作和之前在路上遇到的朋友出海，回來之後加入了大學同學的事務所。」

後來就遇到了你。

艾瑞克還沈浸在他的經歷中，被他吻了鼻尖也沒反應過來。

「那她……」

「和我表弟好上了。」傑森聳聳肩，「皆大歡喜。」

他突然哭了出來，手不停地抹眼淚但是越抹越多，聲音不大，「我以為……」

傑森不明白為什麼解釋清楚了他反而會哭，又不確定之前安慰姑娘們的那套用到艾瑞克身上是否能奏效，有些笨拙地抱著他，輕輕拍他的背。

「怎麼哭了？」傑森抽了紙巾揩他的眼淚，「我哭才對吧？下班回來你就不見了，虧我還那麼期待你的驚喜。」

這話一出，年輕人又哭得更兇了，「沒、沒有驚喜了，對不起。」抽抽嗒嗒地說話時，他的胸口起伏著，「我想申請切珀爾攝影展的票，但是趕回來錯過了時間，名額滿了。」

切珀爾是傑森大學時最喜歡的攝影師，畢業進入父親的公司之後他就放棄了攝影也把相機丟到角落去了，收集的攝影集倒還留著，從父母家裡到學生公寓，再到現在的房子，書櫃裡始終留著一列擺放。

「雖然我也不確定你是不是喜歡……」

他的眼淚把紙巾都浸透了，傑森索性用手指去抹掉，然後是嘴唇。甜蜜的焦糖色眼睛流出的淚水卻是苦的，傑森決定再也不讓這雙眼睛哭泣了。

「我當然喜歡。」傑森親吻他濕漉漉的睫毛，沾滿淚水的微冷的，像冰晶一樣在他的嘴唇下融化，「去不成這一次，還可以去下一次，或者去別的什麼。」

青年乖順地伏在他懷裡，點點頭。

就像小狗在雪地上留下爪印，小小的足跡佈滿雪地，他的心也被填得滿滿的。

再怎樣告訴自己這只是責任感也沒有用，他該承認從一開始決定讓艾瑞克住進自己公寓的時候，就已經放不下了。

他抓著艾瑞克的手，一點一點地十指相扣，想起來最初的那天晚上，這隻手放在自己胸口。到底是為什麼他會將面前的人推開呢？

傑森輕輕吻了他的手指，又吻了他紅紅的眼睛。

「再也不會放你走了。」


End file.
